One more night
by Hello-Hello-Goodbye
Summary: This ish SasuNaru! Whoo! Read if like hardcore sex AND! Teasing! XD But yesh tis Yaoi BoyxBoy! YAY!


Ok uhhhhhh....Hi! XD I'm Yuki-Chan! Welcome to my first story! (One this site!) WHOOOOOT!!! Are you ready for some hardcore yaoi!?!?! With plot I may add! =D But ches it tis One-Shot! =/ Whatever! This is SasuNaru! (Yea for like the millionth time!) This is YAOI BoyxBoy! SO IF YOU DO NOT APPROVE! Leave now unless you want to be forever be scared! But for those of you are like WHOOOO!!! YAOI!!! Then please stay cause this is AWESOME! If i do say so myself! Please REVIEW! Give me tips on how i can improve! But please NO FLAMES!!! For every flame i get...I shall KILL YOU. ^.^ ENJOY!

_**One More Night**_

_**(A short yaoi story)**_

_**By Noelle Duncan**_

Naruto noticed Sasuke out of the corner of his eye. He spun around and called to him "Sasuke!?" But he kept on walking. Naruto began to chase after him. But Sasuke suddenly disappeared. Naruto looked around but he was nowhere in sight. He called Sasuke's name out many times. But he still did not answer... Naruto awoke in a cold sweat. He looked around his empty room. _'I-it was all a dream...that means...Sasuke's still gone...'_ Tears began to pour out of Naruto's eyes. He cried for the rest of that night.

The light began to peek out of the white curtains, and touch the boys tanned skin. Naruto lifted his head from where he had been crying. He draged himself out of his tearstained bed. He made his way to the bathroom. He stared at the reflection in the mirrior. His eyes were red and there were deep purple bruises under the red from the lack of sleep. Naruto sighed and began to get ready for the pointless day ahead. He walked out of his apartment and looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful day but Naruto didn't care all he could think about was sasuke and the dream he had the night before. He had soon found himself at the fimliar swing he had always came to when he was depressed or sad. He stratled the swing. _'W-why did Sasuke leave? Why did he leave me all alone...' _But little did Naruto know Sasuke was much closer than he thought...

Sasuke was traveling as fast as he could toward the leaf village. Sasuke's mind consately flashing back to that day....the day he had left the leaf village and...Naruto.

_**(Flashback)**_

_Sasuke was watching Naruto frolic around the Sakura trees. 'I have to tell him...It's now or never.' He called out to him. "Oi! Dobe!" Naruto turned to him. That cute pout he always wore when he was angry showing. "Sasuke-teme! I told you not to call me that!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked toward him. "Whatever...there's something i must tell you..." He said getting closer to Naruto. Naruto had cocked one eyebrow and looking questionaly at Sasuke. "And what's that Teme?" Sasuke stoped about and inch or two away from him. Looking him straight in the eye. "Naruto...I love you." Narutos eyes widened as he stood there in shock. He was speechless. Sasuke gave a slight chuckle "Well...That's all I have to say...I have to go..." Sasuke gave Naruto a small peck on the cheek. Then he disappeared into the Sakura blossoms._

_**(End flashback)**_

Narutos mind kept flashing back to that day. He got up from the swing _'I never even got a chance to tell him i love him back.' _He began to walk to that place they had been. _'It's 3 years today he left me...' _Once at the sakura trees he walked up to the one he and Sasuke had been at that day. He stared at the tree remembering again and agian. He fell down to his knees and began to cry.

Sasuke had finally reached the gates of the leaf village. _'I HAVE to find a way in'_ He searched the perimiter of the leaf villages walls. He found a hole he could possibly ninja (XD) his way into. Once on the other side he looked to make sure no one was around. He quickly pulled his hood up on his cloak. _'I can't risk being recognized.'_ He began to walk to the place he had confessed. When he had gotten there he looked around. All the trees the shade of blue the sky was even the temperature. _'It's the same as that day' _Finally Sasuke noticed the huddled orange mass under the tree he had confessed. He stared at it for awhile till he relized _'NARUTO!?' _He saw his chest heaving in and out _'H-he's crying...!' _Resisting a huge urge to run over and comfort him he called to him just like the last time they had been there. "Oi! Dobe!" Narutos head snapped up face tearstained. Naruto did not recognized the figure that stood before him. _'B-but i swore i heard him call me Dobe...only Sasuke calls me that...' _Naruto quickly wiped the tears from his face and stood up. "W-who are you?" He said hiccuping. Naruto always hiccuped when he had been crying that hard for that long. Sasuke had forgotten he had his hood up. He simply pulled his hood down and looked into Narutos eyes.

Naruto stared in disbelif. "T-teme!?!" He managed to studder out. Sasuke nodded. "Yes Dobe it's actually me." Naruto shook his head "T-this has to be another one of my crazy dreams!" Sasuke chuckled. "Tsk tsk Naruto this is no dream." Sasuke walked toward naruto slowly until he was right infront of him. He took one of Narutos hands. "You can hearme, See me, and feel me...This is real Naruto." Narutos eyes began to well up with tears. "Sasuke..." He embraced Naruto. Naruto began to sob into Sasukes shoulder. "I thought you would NEVER come back!" Sasuke stroked his head comforting him until he had stoped crying. Naruto lifted his head from Sasukes shoulder a light pink blush playing over the scars on his cheeks. "Now i'm the one who has something to say...Sasuke I-I love you" Sasuke smiled widely "I've waited so long for those words Naruto..."

They spent most of the day catching up and flirting (Mostly Sasuke XD). As the sun began to set Sasuke turned to Naruto with sadness showing in his eyes. "Naruto...there's something i forgot to tell you...At 12:00AM i absolutely must leave no questions asked." Naruto looked at him tears begining to well up once again "WHAT!? You finally came back to me and just like that you have to leave!?" Ha nodded. _'Bu-But why!?' _Sasuke looked into the sunset "Naruto we still have tonight...And there's something I've always wanted to do with you..." Naruto looked at him holding back his tears "And what's that Teme?" Sasuke smirked and said "Well lets go back to your place and i'll tell you" Naruto perked up. "Oh! A surprise!?" He chriped. Sasuke chuckled "You could say that..." Naruto jumped up. "Well then follow me!" And with that they made their way to his apartment.

Once in the apartment Naruto headed straight to the kitchen. "Do you want something to eat?" He called to him. Sasuke who was poking around replied "No thanks i'm good" He ploped down on Narutos chouch _'I'm saving room for something else...' _Sasuke smirked to himself. Naruto emerged from the kitchen ramen noodles in hand. Sasuke rolled his eyes "Same old Naruto" Naruto playfully glared at him slurping down more ramen noodles. He finished eating his ramen he set the bowl down and turned to Sasuke. "So what's the surprise?" He asked childlike wonder glening in his eyes. "I'll only tell you if were in the bedroom." Naruto pouted "Teme...Fine." He got up and lead Sasuke to the bedroom. Sasuke shut the door behind himself. Naruto sat on his bed. "Now what's the surprise!?!?" He squealed almost jumping off the thing he had just sat on. Sasuke softly grabed his chin and whispered "This..."

Sasuke began to kiss him gently but passionately. Naruto, in shock at first, But then it clicked in his mind and he started to relax. Sasuke broke the kiss and pinned Naruto to the bed. "Lets have some fun..." He hinted. They kissed again this time even more passionate. Sasuke began to unzip Narutos orange jacket. Making Naruto gasp. sasuke took advantage of this he sliped his tounge in. Seraching every nook and cranny of Narutos mouth. He threw aside Naruto's jacket. Breaking the kiss for air Sasuke waisted no time. He began to lay butterfly kisses on Narutos jaw line neck and collarbone. Making Naruto moan softly. All the while taking off Narutos shirt. Sasuke stopped for a moment to take in how sexy his lover looked at this moment. But he quickly went back to attacking him with kisses.

He began to kiss down Narutos chest twisting and pinching his nipples. Making the blonde a tiny bit louder. Sasuke moved his hands down to the brim of Narutos pants. Barely touching the skin. Making Naruto axious. To the point were he couldn't handle it anymore. "O god! Please Sasuke just tear them off! I can't take it!" Sasuke just smirked and shook his head. "Nah...I think i'll let suffer just a little longer." Naruto groaned and squrimed in an attempt to take off his own pants. But Sasuke grabed his hands and pinned them above his head. "Now now Naruto...You have to wait." Naruto whimpered. Sasuke groped Naruto. Making him moan loudly.

Sasuke kissed him again this time removing his own shirt this time. When the kiss was broken Naruto found himself staring at Sasukes well toned uper body. Sasuke chuckled "Try not to drool Naruto..." Naruto pouted "Well it's your fault for being so sexy Sasuke!" He cocked an eyebrow and smriked. He groped Naruto again but this time he sqeezed harder. He moan even louder than the pervious times. "Now THAT is sexy!" Naruto blushed madly. Never in his wildest imagination he thought Sasuke would tell him that he was sexy. Sasuke leaned down and whispered into Narutos ear. "I hope you can hide hickeys well." Naruto shuddered at the feeling of Sasukes warm breath on his ear. Then Sasuke bite down on Narutos neck sucking at the same time. Leaving a nice redish purple bruise on Narutos neck. Making him moan nicely. Sasuke began to rub Narutos thighs while still giving him the hickey. Making the blonde moan louder and louder. Finally Sasuke had finished giving the hickey. He sat back and looked at his work. "Perfect I've left my mark on you Naruto _almost _making you mine." Naruto panted softly _'Almost?'_

"Now the _**REAL **_fun begins." Naruto looked confused "Huh?" Sasuke tore off Narutos pants along with his boxers. Naruto smriked "Finally..." Sasuke gently touched Narutos extremely hard member. Naruto was moaning softly bucking his hips slightly. "Mmmm...Your moaning is so sexy..._**TOO **_sexy it's making me _**SO **_hard." Sasuke stoped and thought for a moment then smirked. "It's 69 time!" (Wow I feel like a huge nerd lol!) Naruto smiled widely (I have no fucking idea how he know the meaning of that but...) Sasuke let go of his hands. "Would you like to do the honors?" He said point at his pants. "Gladly." Naruto said still beaming.

Once the pants were off Sasuke, turned around so that the others member was at their mouths. It began. Both sucking deep throating and hitting all the right places making each other moan loudly. Naruto removed Sasukes member from his mouth and studdered out. "I-I'm about to c-cum Teme!" Sasuke stoped for a moment. "It's fine Dobe let it out i want to taste you..." Just hearing Sasuke say those words was enough to make him cum. He came hard into Sasukes mouth orgsaming like he never had before. Sasuke finishing swallowing Narutos seed. Held in his urge to come and turned around and faced him. "Mmmm you taste delicious Naru-chan" Naruto blushed more. "T-teme are we finished yet?" He said panting heavily. Sasuke chuckled "Far from it...We haven't even gotten to the grand finale." Naruto cocked and eyebrow. "Grand finale?"

Sasuke grinned widely. (Poor Naruto he has no idea what's comin to him...YAY! =D) "I'll show you..." He spreaded Narutos legs open. He pulled out a bottle of lube which somehow magicaly appeared. (Sasukes a magican! XD) "W-where did that come from!?" Naruto questioned. "That's not important." He proceeded to open the bottle and squeezed the clear gel into his hand tossing the bottle aside. He began to apply the lube to his erection. Moaning softly. Naruto got some strange arousal out of watching Sasuke basicly masterbate in front of him. (XD WHOOOT!!!) Which in turn made him hard yet again. It took all Sasuke had to come right then and there. He postioned himself at Narutos opening. "Don't worry i'll be gentle..." And he slowly entered Naruto hot wet cavern. Narutos arms flew around Sasukes neck. "_**DAMN! **_Naruto! Your so tight!" Naruto just whimpered in reply. He was in intense pain but he was also in extreme pleasure. Once all the way in he waited until Naruto gave the okay to move. Nailing his sweet spot on the first try. Naruto moaned at the top of his lungs digging his nails into Sasukes back. Leaving red creasent marks in their wake. "OH! SASUKE DO THAT! AGAIN!" Obeying Sasuke moving a bit faster and continued to pound the crap out of naruto. He went faster and faster making sure he but every fiber of his being into his trusts. Showing the blonde all the feelings he had for him with this motion. Moaning at the top of their lugs. Calling out each others names they were both about at their breaking point!

Naruto woke the next morning very confused. He looked around his room. Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. _'W-was it all a dream?' _That's when he noticed the note on the nightstand. He grabed it and opened it up. 11 simple words were written on the peice of paper. _Don't worry I'll come back for you i love you. Sasuke. _Naruto looked out at the new day and smiled.

Yuki jerked out of her sleep arms and legs flailing. "WHO!? WHAT!?..." She scaned her room. Then put her hand on her forehead. "Whoa...I really need to stop reading SasuNaru fanfics and eating pocky before i go to bed..."

_**THE END!!!**_

Yea so from writeing this I've relized three things. (! I am extremely obbsessed with putting dots at the end of what people say. (2 I've read TO MUCH PORN. (3 To much Pocky can lead to very strange dreams...(Btw i did not acctually dream that! XD) Alright REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!!! Love ya! BAI BAI!


End file.
